Night School
by AidoRockz
Summary: The summary is too big. It is inside. Please read to find out. My first ever Cross over Read and right please. Warning; OOCness and might be a little scary Changed to Ghosts of Fear Street. Same thing but little kids can read
1. Chapter 1

**Summary  
**  
(This is actually like Ghost of Fear Street. Like Fear Street but tamer)

* * *

Welcome to Fear Street, where ghosts like to play and creatures lerk. Where in the woods, no birds sing and creatures dwell in the mucky pond water. What awaits for you? Come pay Fear Street a visit and you just might find out

Ember Little is new to the town of Shadyside. Her with her parents and little brother Jason moved onto Fear Street. Ember has a bit of trouble focusing on her school work, always too tired from staying up much too late at nights. So, after a bit of thinking, Lilly and Maruc Little deicde to inroll their daughter in a Night School. Things seem to go fine at first; until a class mate tires to warn her away. Some of their Class mates are vampires. At First Ember doesn't believe it, but then things start happening to make her believe it. Can Ember get out of the Night School before she herself becomes a vampire, or will she become a perminet memor to the Night School?


	2. 1

**1**

* * *

"Jason, don't be such a baby; it's just a graveyard filled with misty fog." Ember little rolled her eyes at her ten year old brother at they stood in the yard of their new house.

"Yeah, I graveyard that's just across the street from us. It's creepy, and so it the street name." Jason little responded to his older sister, who nodded in response.

"Fear Street is more weird than creepy. It makes me think of Elm Street. You know, that street where Freddy Kruger kills oll the people in their dreams?" Ember said, grinning when her brother shuttered. The truth was she loved the name. Ember Little loved anything scary, gross or creepy.

"Come on, Ember, you know I didn't like those movies; why'd you have to tell me that?" Jason whined, crossing his arms. Ember only smiled innocently.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked and Jason glared at his older sister.

"Hey, you two, don't start fighting and come help move things into the new house." Marcus Little, Ember and Jason's father shouted from the doorway, helping a mover carry in the dinning room table.

The two kids looked away from the erry graveyard, turned around to face the house. Ember and her brother walked into the moving van. Ember picked up her book of posters while she saw her brother lift his big bean bag chair, carrying it over his head with a goofy smile on his freckled face.

Ember was sure that Jason was adopted since he looked nothing like the rest of them. Jason had short, shaggy brown hair, green eyes with glasses that covered them. Three freckles covered each cheek. His face itself was a bit chubby while the rest of his body was well built.

Now Ember had long dirty blond wavy hair with soft brown eyes. She had no freckles nore glasses and her face was round but not chubby. Ember's body was thin and curved out at her hips. She was wearing jeaned shorts so people could see how smooth and soft looking her legs were.

Lilly Little had short blond hair, blue eyes, no freckles yet was a little chubby and Marcus Little had think black hair along with a mustash and was firmly built. So Ember had no idea who Jason got his looks from.

"I call this room." Jason yelled as he ran through the downstairs hall to the room the movers were taking his things. Ember only rolled her eyes as she took her box of posters upstairs. Before they had moved to Shadyside her parents had already agreed to let Jason have the downstairs bedroom while they and Ember would take the upstairs one.

Jason was sort of a sleep walker and the Litter parents were a bit frightened their son would fall down the stairs if his bedroom was up their. They didn't have to worry too much though. Jason had a problem with heights, even if it was the second floor of a house. He had once explained he felt that he could fall through the floor to the first floor below.

Ember thought it was a bit embarrassing since when ever they went to a mall or anything else with a second or more floor, Jason would get this scared and nervous look on his face. He would make someone hold his hand and he would stay as fall away from the railing if there was one.

Ember smiled as she entered her new bedroom and was very pleased when the window faced the graveyard. Ember was even more pleased when she saw that her pet snake was in it's cage beside her bed.

"Hello, Severus, how do you like our new home?" She coed to the snake, who lifted it's head and flicked it's tongue out. Ember laughed and set her box of posters on the floor before she walked over to the window to look out at the graveyard.

The view was a whole lot better from where she was now. She could now see tomes and headstones over the fog. Ember could even see the far side of the graveyard, where trees seemed to form to make a forest. Ember blinked when she saw someone exit the graveyard since she wasn't she if it was a trick of the mist fog or not. Yet, a youngish boy, maybe Jason's age, came out and was walking towards the house.

"Who is that? While, seemingly Jason is about to make a friend." Ember whispered to herself as she saw the boy look up............... right at her.

The boy suddenly wagged a finger, a sign most people used on animals to tell them to come here. Ember frowned a little in confusion so she pointed to herself, earning a nod from the boy.

'What does he want with me?' Ember thought to herself as she turned around, leaving her room to go downstairs before outside to meet with the boy.

"Hey, you and you're family is new, right?" The boy asked once Ember stepped outside. Now that she was closer, Ember saw that the boy wore a really baggy T-shirt, with small cuts near the shoulders and his baggy pants had rips in the knees.

"Yes, we just moved here; as you can see from the moving van." Ember pointed out to the large vehicle.

"And you can to Fear Street to live?" The boy asked, not seeming at all happy. Instead, he looked worried, concerned and even a little scared. It was confusing.

"It was my parent's decision, but yes." Ember nodded, wondering why this boy seemed so worried and scared. Without any warning the boy grabbed Ember's wrist "Hey, what the........"

"Here, take this and hang it in your window." The boy cut her off, slapping a cross in her hand. "It will keep away the evil spirts that may try to get in. Be warned that it will do nothing to the harmless spirts." The boy finished and ran off back to the graveyard before Ember could ask for it. The girl sighed deeply and in confusion as she watched after the boy.

'What was that all about? Spirts? Was he kidding me? If not, why did he seem so serious and scared?' The girl thought to herself before she looked down at the cross. It was silver with red gems at each corner. It was made of a smooth metal.

"Ember, stop standing there and help us." Lilly Little, the mother, called from the moving van, carrying three boxes of things to the house.

"Coming." Ember called, stuffing the cross in her pocket and running over to help finish unpack.


	3. 2

**2**

* * *

Ember sighed as she walked through the halls of Shadyside High School. It was her first day at the school but she wasn't at all nervous. Ember had always found it easy to make friends. She had already been at the office, signing in as a new student and was now looking for her locker before going to her first class.

Every now and then Ember noticed that other students would look her way and whisper things to each other. From the words she could make out, they were just talking about how she was the new girl that lived on Fear Street.

Ember watched a small group of girls talking. Two white girls with long hair, one with red and the other with brown. The other girl was dark skinned with short black hair. The girls looked over to Ember, looking at each other before walking over to her.

"Hey, are you the new girl that lives on Fear Street?" The dark skinned girl asked, her friends frowning as they behind her.

"Yeah. My family and I moved in just two days ago. We live across from a spooky looking graveyard." Ember responded with a smiled and nod. Although, the girls didn't smiled back, instead they looked shocked .

"You_ what?!_" The red head nearly shouted, her eyes bugging out. a few other students looked their way before looking away again, going back to their own things.

"That place is the most haunted place in all of Fear Street besides the woods." The red head exclaimed, looking a bit scared as she shuttered.

"Haunted? What do you mean by haunted? Like by ghosts?" Ember asked confused yet excited at the same time. Ember loved the creepy and unexplained.

"Yes, but not only ghost haunt Fear Street." The dark skinned girl said with a frown. The other two girls copied the look.

"What do you mean by not only ghosts?" Ember asked, now frowning a little herself in confusion. The brown headed girl opened her head to speak but a loud bell cut her off from whatever she was going to say.

"It's time for glass. If you really want to know more, meet us at lunch hour and we'll tell you." The dark skinned girl said before she and her friends ran off to their first class.

'OK, that was weird. Are they serious about the graveyard being haunted?' Ember thought as she walked to her class.

A small flash back came back to Ember all of a sudden; the young boy that slapped that cross in her hand, telling her to hang it in her window since it'd keep out evil spirits. The cross was resting on Ember's bed side table, by her pet snake.

"He couldn't have been serious, could he? The idea of ghosts are cool but impossible." Ember whispered to herself before sighing. "While I'll see those girl's ether way; this should be amusing." She smirked to herself before entering a room.

"Class, starting today we will be having a new student. This is Ember Little. Please make her feel welcomed." The teacher announced. The class corused a yes and Ember went to take her seat to start her first class in a new school.


	4. 3

**3**

(Just a quick note; Fear Street is a book, not something to watch)

**

* * *

**

After her morning classes, Ember followed a group of kids to the cafeteria. There was tones of tables already filled with talking kids as well as a long line of kids getting and paying for their food. Ember brought her own lunch, made by her parents.

The Little parents were the kind of parents that believed in always taking left overs for school lunches or even for their work. Yet, Ember would sometimes sneak money to school and throw out the lunch that was packed for her. Ember knew that Jason did the same thing; one of the only things she and her brother had in common.

"Hey, Ember Little, come over here." A girl's voice suddenly called out through the room. A few people looked around as if they thought they were being called yet others completely ignored the call.

Ember looked around until she saw the red headed girl from this morning waving her over. Ember saw that the other two girls were with her along with a couple boys and two more girls. It was easy to tell the girls' were sisters since they were actually twins.

Both girls had short brown hair with black streaks. Ember couldn't see the eye color but she could see that the twin wore the same thing besides coats. Both wore blue jean shorts and had black shoes with white strips. One coat was jean blue and the other was shinny black.

"Hey, you know my name?" Ember asked as she sat herself beside her dark skinned girl from earlier.

"I'm in your home room. My name is Kailey Maverick." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kelly Lisa." The brown haired girl said as she pointed to herself. "The girl sitting next to you is Alison Davis. The boy on her other side is her boyfriend. David Dover ." She introduced a few more of the people.

"I'm Jack Hopper, David's best bud." The other boy said, grinning childishly. Ember could tell he was the goofy acting, friendly kind of person. The other two girls didn't say anything but nodded their heads in hello to each other.

"Oh, those are the Marvin twins, Sara and Mary. They don't talk much." David said with a shrug but smiled at the twins in a friendly way. Now that Ember was closer, she saw that the twins shared the same blue eyes as well.

"Alright. Hello everyone. Now, you were saying something about Fear Street being haunted?" Ember asked, bring up the conversation before first class started. The people looked at each other with frowns before looking back at Ember.

"There are a lot of rumors about Fear Street. Mostly every rumor is about ghost and not all of them are human ghosts." Kailey started off, her tone serious as no one smiled.

"A few years ago, a boy named Zack Pepper claimed that our middle school substitute teacher was a ghost. I didn't blame him from thinking that way; she was creepy. Then, after Halloween night, Zack told a story how Mrs. Grunt tried to kill him so he could be a student forever." David told, frowning and shuttering.

"Once two kids, Scott and Glen, told me they used the Fear Street wood's pond water to grow their sea monkeys that they bought. Yet, they seemed to not only take water from the pond but a egg too. Since then, a blue monkey started to grow. It supposedly looked like a normal monkey, except it was blue and a monster. There's the rumor that it's dead but the two kids moved away so there is really no telling." Kailey said.

"One of the biggest ghost stories has to do with a boy named Pete. He died in the Fear Street woods nearly over one hundred years ago. Every year he'd possess someone that would enter the woods. Yet, only a few years ago, a girl and boy out smarted Pete and he's now trapped in the cemetery by the other ghosts. Yet, he still possesses people. Right now, he is possessing someone." Kelly said with a deep shiver.

"Pete likes possessing kids since he was 12 when he died, but you're still lucky you came when you did. Pete likes taking over new kids." Kailey finished, looking as serious as anyone ever could.

Ember was silent for a bit as the other told their own stories and rumors about Fear Street. She wasn't sure if they where all real or if the other kids were just trying to scare the new girl. Yet they were amusing stories ether way.

"Wow, that's all interesting and creepy. Maybe I'll get a visit from one of these creepy spirits." Ember side with a small grin, which was returned by a looks of shock and horror.

"You think this is some kind of joke?! We're serious. You might be in a lot of danger. The best thing you can do is hang a cross in your window to keep the evil spirits out. Even if it will do nothing to the harmless spirits." Alison exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what good spirit would want to bother you by breaking into your room anyways?" Jack asked and Ember finally frowned a little, but only in thought.

"That reminds me. Some young boy told me the same thing the day we moved here. he slapped a cross in my hand before he ran off in the graveyard." Ember told the others, who exchanged looks with each other.

"I bet he was a ghost. One of the harmless ones anyways. Anyone else wouldn't dare be in that graveyard?" David asked the others and they nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the boy was taking a short cut through the woods or visiting a friend's or family's grave?" Ember asked and the other looked at each other.

"Well, I guess that's a possibility." Kelly agreed. Ember sighed conently as she finished her lunch.

"Well, thank you for the stories, but I think I want a bit of fresh air before class starts." Ember said as she stood up, stretching her arms in the air.

"They aren't stories. They are all real." Alison, the dark skinned girl said, looking so serious the girl almost looked angry.

"OK, OK. Whatever you saw." Ember said, putting her hand up in defense. "Ok, bye." She said, turning around without a second word.

After throwing her paper bag in the garbig, Ember walked out of the lunch room and through the halls to look for the neariest exit. Yet, the girl didn't get too far until she felt a tug on her shirt sleeve.

"Hey...." Ember said, started as she turned around, only to see one of the Marvin twins gripping her shirt sleeve.

"Those stories; they are real. Please be careful, hang that cross in your window." The girl whispered before letting go and walking off with her sister without another word.


	5. 4

**4**

**

* * *

**

Ember sat at her desk in her room, tapping her pencil on the wooden surface. It was already the end of school and Ember was still thinking about what the kids at school had said. She had figured at the time that they were putting on an act to scare her but when Sara Marvin spoke to her, Ember couldn't get the thought out of her head.

"Ember, come downstairs for supper." Lilly Little called from downstairs.

"Coming." Ember yelled back, startling her snake enough to hiss out at her, barring it's fangs. "Oh, sorry Severus. I'll feed you after I eat myself." Ember said with a small chuckle. Severus only flicked his tongue and lowed the higher part of his body.

When Ember got downstairs she saw that her parents and brother where already sitting around the dinning room table. In the middle of the table was a huge turkey, a bowl of corn and a pot of potato. Ember took her seat next to Jason and got herself some food.

"Jason, take some corn." Mrs. Little told her son as she cut up some of her meat before putting it in her mouth.

"But I hate corn. Can't I have something else?" The ten year old boy whined childishly.

"Listen to your mother, Jason. At least take a small spoonful." Mr. Little told his son and siding with his wife. Jason groaned but spooned himself some corn. Taking as little as he couldn't.

"So how was school?" Lilly Little asked her kids, pouring gravy on her potatos.

"It was pretty good. Except other students kept telling me scary stories about our street and the woods." Jason answered and took a big bite out of his turkey.

"Yeah, same goes for me. I was told all these stories about ghost, evil monster monkeys and zombie cats." Ember answered before she took a mouthful of corn.

"Yeah. This one ghost story was about a ghost boy named Pete. John, the boy that told me this told me Pete used to haunt the woods but now he haunts the cemetery. It's said that Pete will possess a person for a whole year before moving on. John told me on June 10, i could be the next kid Pete will possess." Jason said with a frown. It was easy to see that he was scared.

"Don't worry, sweet pee, it's just a story. Those kids were probably just kidding around and making things up." Lilly said to comfort her son.

"Hey, actually I was told about Pete as well. I heard since he was twelve when he died he liked kids around that age; or new kids." Ember put in before smirking at her brother. "You should be fine as long as you don't enter the graveyard. That is, unless the person Pete is possessing doesn't come to you so he can do a body switch." Ember teased her brother, how winced in slight fear.

"Ember, stop scaring your brother. You know perfectly well that body possessing ghosts aren't real." Marcus Little scolded his his daughter. Ember sighed, rolling her eyes as she finished her supper in silence.

After a few minutes of eating, Ember was back in her room and dropping some small peices of raw, bloody beef to feed her snake. Severus gulped down the meat instantly, it leaving lumpy spots in it's long body.

"I guess you like that, didn't you?" Ember stated, chuckling as she picked up the cross to study it. The girl walked to look out her window, at the graveyard, rubbing one of the red rubies with her thumb.

Ember gazed out to the misty graveyard, suddenly narrowing her eyes. She saw something moving in the mist; something that looked like a person.

'Who is that?' Ember thought and right after she heard a faint moan. Yet it wasn't human. The moan seemed to come from some kind of wounded animal.

Ember say the figure disappear and reappear in the mist, now looking like it was sort of hunched over something. The pained animal cry came again and Ember frowned. It sort of sounded like a cat to her. So, getting curious, Ember put the cross back on the table and left her room. She was going to check out what was going on, ignoring that feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her to stop.

When Ember got downstairs, she grabbed her coat, put on her shoes and walked out the door. The night air was a little chillier than Ember whould have thought and she zipped her jacket all the way up to her chin. She walked down her walk way, staring at the graveyard as she got closer and closer.

She could no longer see the figure of the person but Ember knew it was the misty fog was hiding it from her. The pained cry from the animal came once again, louder since since she was closer and Ember was one hundred percent sure it was a cat.

Ember walked through the graveyard, seeing that the Iron gates were already open. Someone was indeed here. It was a little hard for Ember to see where she was going because of the mist but as she get a little closer the mist would clear only a tiny bit so she could see cleary what was in front of her.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ember called out, somehow feeling a little bit nervous even if she didn't believe the stories about the ghost that haunted the graveyard.

A rustle came from a little bit ahead of her, followed by heavy thumping of someone running getting quieter and quieter. Someone was running away from her, not liking that they had been discovered.

"Hey, stop. Who are you?" Ember cried, running after the sounds of thumping.

In results of not watching where she was going, Ember's foot caught on something and she fell into the soft soil, moist of a grave.

"Ouch. What did I trip over?" Ember groaned and turned to look behind her, only to see mist and darkness. "Next time I'm bring a flash light." She mumbled to herself as she got up. Ember looked back in front of her, ready to run after the person again but didn't move forwards

Tha sounds of the person running had disappeard and silence beings a few crickets chripping followed. Ember sighed and turned around to just go back home yet couldn't move. She felt her body tingle as her stomach noted. because, laying ther, the thing Ember tripped over, was what looked like a died cat and a pair of shoe prints that weren't her's, freshly made.


	6. 5

**5

* * *

**

Ember sat at the dinner table, staring at her breakfast with a frown on her face. She couldn't sleep at all the night before. Every time Ember shut her eyes, she kept seeing the dead cat and hearing the person running away. The person that had killed the cat.

"Ember? Are you feeling alright, dear? You normal love bacon." Lilly little asked her daughter, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

'Yeah, and I also normally love scary, creepy things.' Ember thought as she looked up at her mother. "I'm fun, mom. Just not all that hunger." Ember said with a weak smile. She didn't tell her mother about the dead cat since she thought she'd just get in trouble from entering a misty graveyard at night.

"Alright, sweety. Then you can start walking to school now." Lilly said, sipping her coffee and walking back into the kitchen. Ember sighed deeply, pulling herself off her chair and leaving the dinning room to get her backpack. She then left the house to walk to school.

When she stepped outside, Ember looked over to the graveyard, which seemed to be free of mist or fog today. The sixteen year old girl frowned, knowing that, unless the person came back when she went back inside, the dead cat would still be laying there. Ember shuttered and looked away to walk to school.

"I can't find her!! Someone stole my cat!!!!" A little girl screamed in a panicked voice. Ember turned her head to her right and saw what looked like a six year old with her mother.

The girl was crying and the mother was trying to calm her daughter. She was hugging her tight in her arms.

"Don't worry, Sarah. Twinkle will come back. You know how she always gets outside and comes back after." The mother said, sounding panicked herself.

Ember couldn't help but stand and watch, feeling a not form in her stomach. She had a big feeling that _twinkle _was the cat that now laid in the graveyard.

"But she's always back by now. I WANT MY CAT!!!!!!!!!!!" The little girl screamed so loudly, it got a few dogs to bark in surprise. Ember couldn't take anymore and she walked away from the scene, continuing to school.

"That poor girl." Ember whispered, yawning tiredly and rubbing her tired, sore eyes.

She was tired but it wasn't the first time Ember had pulled an all nighter. Yet it was the first time she did it on a school night. Also, after the all nighter, Ember would usually crash around 10 to 11 am,

"Hey, good morning, Ember Little. How was your night? You looked horrible." Alison Davis, the dark skinned girl stated as she appeared beside Ember.

"Yeah, my little brother kept me up last night with whining. He heard about the ghost stories and now he's being a scaredy cat." Ember lied and felt her stomach not again with thinking about cats.

Ember once again felt its hard body when she fell to the ground. She saw it's dead brown eyes staring down at her. Ember saw the matted fur around the shoulders and neck, It's mouth a little open as if it were going to let out another cry.

"Ember?" Alison asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

'Huh, yeah?" She asked, pushing the memory in the back of her mind as she forced a small smile.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" The dark skinned girl asked, frowning. Ember sighed and hung her head.

"Actually I ran into a little girl talking to her mother about her cat that didn't come home." Ember said, hanging her head. She felt guilty; she could have told the little girl that she saw a cat in the graveyard but then the little girl would be really sad. At least she wouldn't worry anymore.

"Oh, that. Yeah, there have been a number of pets on Fear Street disappearing. Just a few days before you moved in, there was a dead dog found in the forest. Some people would think it was Pete, the boy from the story we told you the other day.

Yet, besides a broken neck with blood on it, nothing was wrong with it. Except the fact that the dog was missing a lot of its blood." The girl said with a deep shutter. Ember looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"So, you're saying that the animal were ether attacked by another animal who bites necks and nothing else, or a vampire attacked the animal?" Ember asked and Alison frowned, hanging her head to look at the ground.

"Why not? If ghosts can be real why can't they? It is Fear Street we're talking about after all." Alison pointed out and Ember sighed, which turned into a yawn.

"Ghost are human spirits that don't go to heaven or hell. Vampires are creatures that suck human blood. Now, I believe in vampirism, blood with a blood disorder, but not real vampires." Ember said, rolling her eyes which turned into blinking tiredly.

"Whatever. You'll believe the rumors sooner or later. I promise you that." Alison sounded a little mad as she walked away. Ember sigh yawned again, shaking her head as she tried to push this thought in the back of her mind as she walked to her first class.


	7. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


End file.
